Gorosaurus
Gorosaurus is a Kaiju from the Godzilla media franchise. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Gorosaurus versus Tyrannosaurus Dinozord * Zilla vs Gorosaurus Battles Royale * Godzilla Dinosaur Battle Royale (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 History Gorosaurus is a dinosaur that lived on Mondo Island, when united nations team came to island, he attacked the teams medic Susan Watson and tried to eat her. Her screams soon awoken King Kong, Kong attacked Gorosaurus and saved her. Gorosaurus used his Kangaroo Kick multiple times on Kong, but he was defeated when Kong broke his jaw. In 1999, Gorosaurus was living on Monsterland with the other Earth monsters. After the monsters were taken over by the Kilaaks, Gorosaurus was sent to attack Paris, burrowing underneath and destroying the Arc de Triomphe. He was later called back to Mount Fuji to guard the Kilaak transmitter. After he was released from his mind control, he helped Godzilla and the other Earth monsters battle King Ghidorah, damaging the alien dragon's spine after he delivered a Kangaroo Kick to his back. After the destruction of Kilaaks, Gorosaurus and the other Earth monsters returned to Monsterland and lived out their days peacefully. Gorosaurus has appeared several times in the Godzilla universe, appearing as one of Godzilla's allies. Death Battle Info 'Background' * Height: 35 meters * Weight: 8,000 tons * Age: Over 65 million years old * Faction: Earth Defender * Species: Allosauroid/Carcharodontosauridae Therapod Dinosaur 'Abilities' * Kangaroo Kick * Teeth * Claws * Burrowing ability * Large Tail * Huge Bite Force * Supposedly his muscle strength is just as strong or perhaps greater than Godzilla's. 'Strength & Feats' * Defeated King Ghidorah alongside 9 other monsters. ** Was able to pin down King Ghidorah using his Kangaroo Kick. * Destroyed the Arc De Triomphe. * Defeated Megauirus. * Killed several Trilopod Alpha and one Trilopod Beta. * Ripped off Trilopod Beta's arm. * Fought alongside other earth monsters against the Trilopod invasion. ** Killed Trilopod Varan. * Fought King Caesar. 'Weakness' * Due to his small arms, he can be overpowered by opponents like King Kong, Godman or Trilopods. * Lacks any special projectile attacks. Gallery gorosaur in kin kon escape.jpg|Gorosaurus in King Kong Escapes Goro.jpg|Gorosaurus vs King Kong in King Kong Escapes DAM_-_Gorosaurus_Attacks_Paris.jpg|Gorosaurus in Destroy All Monsters Gorosaurus03.jpg|Gorosaurus using Kangaroo Kick on King Ghidorah in Destroy All Monsters gorosaurus vs godman.jpg|Gorosaurus vs Godman in Go!Godman gorosaurus card.png|Gorosaurus Card from Godzilla: Trading Battle 4-8_gorosaurus.gif|Gorosaurus in King of the Monsters Godzilla Game Boy gorosaurus rulers of earth.jpg|Gorosaurus in Godzilla: Rulers of Earth gorosaurus vs megaurus.jpg|Gorosaurus vs Megaguirus in Godzilla: Rulers of Earth gorosaur rulers of earth.jpg|Gorosaurus vs Trilopods in Godzilla: Rulers of Earth gorosaurus vs trilopod.jpg|Gorosaurus ripping off Trilopod Beta's Arm gorosaurus vs gorosaurus trilopod.png|Gorosaurus vs Trilopod Gorosaurus in Godzilla: Rulers of Earth King caesar vs gorosaurus.jpg|Gorosaurus vs King Caesar in Godzilla: Rage Across Time Monster_Icons_-_Gorosaurus.png|Gorosaurus Copyright Icon Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Asian Combatants Category:Burrowing Combatants Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Dinosaurs Category:Giant Combatants Category:Godzilla Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Japan Combatants Category:Kaiju Category:Monster Category:Movie Combatants Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Reptiles Category:Toho Characters Category:Tokusatsu theme Characters